


Tiempo sobre el tiempo

by RaqueWatsonSolo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaqueWatsonSolo/pseuds/RaqueWatsonSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno esta historia la debí entregar en diciembre, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y personales no se dio que se subiera en la fecha de entrega, pero kiri espero que te guste y te mando muchos abrazos te quiero bae :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo sobre el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiriAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/gifts).



Tiempo sobre el tiempo.

Este es mi regalo de navidad y de reyes kiri, sabes que te adoro y te hamo con ache mayúscula y con negritas, eres una de mis mejores amigas y además gracias por todo bae :*. Pues este es un regalo de navidad y de reyes (ya atrasado perdón Kiri :3) pero espero que este pequeño drabble te guste, te mando muchas felicitaciones y abrazos espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad y que tengas un prospero año nuevo plus que sigas con la joteria 1000ever.

Prompt:  
"un drabble que narre el reencuentro de ambos, la forma en que recuerdan el primer beso que tuvieron hace décadas y la forma en que vuelven a besarse en este presente "

‘’Cuando estoy junto a ti siento el tiempo no avanza y tus ojos son el reflejo de nuestro amor sin tiempo.’’ Se leia al inicio de sus votos para su boda, suspiro el rubio –Como voy a resumir todo lo que he pasado con el y lo oye su amigo, Anthony Stark.  
–Pues sácalo del corazon es lo único que se puede hacer capipaleta o no puedes hacerlo por el invierno de tu corazon.–  
Sonrio y negó con la cabeza –como te gusta molestar ant-Tony– el moreno solo hizo un puchero –¡Hey! Asi no nos llevamos– bromeo el pelinegro con barba de candado  
– Tu eres demasiado creativo se te ocurrirá algo, además se que por los diarios del viejo tu y bucky eran inseparables además de que les prometio un carro volador– le da una palmada en el hombro –Ya se te ocurrirá, solo te dare un tip que me sirvió muchísimo cuando fue mi boda con bruce, recuerda tu primer beso. Eso hara que hasta Fury llore– Se retira de ahí, empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado en su vida.

1932  
Se oye a lo lejos la música del salón de baile cercano adonde estaba el departamento de Bucky, se podía visualizar a un Steve flaco antes del super suero, ellos estaban en el techo viendo el cielo oscuro de Brooklyn suspiro feliz el rubio cuando ve la silueta de su novio que para el mundo era una relación casi secreta –Dime bucks, ¿me querras como si fuera una estrella?– Solo se queda mirando atonito su pareja –¿Cómo si fueras una estrella? No entiendo stevie explica– Sonrio el pelinegro mientras lo acerca a le abrazo y le acerco a su pecho– Se rio su pareja. –Ya lo sabes, con ese brillo que solo se da en el primer beso o abrazo– Lo observa con una sonrisa suave.  
–Como esto– lo beso suavemente como si fuera algo delicado, el aire que lo conectaba en sus bocas fuera lo único que mantuviera con vida su existencia se separa suavemente de el, –¿Asi?– se rio suavemente.– Asi exactamente– le beso el cuello de manera lenta y sensual.

1935  
Sintio que cada golpe le llovía a cantaros mientras que el aguantaba cuando se oyo una voz conocida –¡HEY! ¿Por que no se meten con uno de su tamaño? Malditos imbéciles– Va corriendo, repartio algunos golpes y salieron huyendo los truanes –¿Estas bien stevie?–dijo preocupado, lo sacudió –Dios santo dime cuando te molesten, no me gusta que te estén dando estas tundas– Suspiro el rubio –sabes que no me agrada que peleen mis batallas– solo nego su “amigo” –yo lo se pero aun asi dimelo– le dio un pico rapido en sus labios, sonrío Steve –sabes que con eso me puedes convencer de todo– se rieron los dos –oye eso es mi arma secreta, bueno es mejor que lo que ha diseñado stark en el momento– sonrío el rubio con mas claridad –dios te vez grandioso en ese uniforme pero aun ¿asi tienes que ir cariño?– pregunto algo triste y le besa la mano bucky –sabes que tengo que ir, además casi nos vio la casera– se rio al recordar como entro su vieja casera al verlos besándose en el único sofá que tenían, niega el rubio con una suave sonrisa –sabes que la señora mcmullen casi nos echa agua fría, sabes que eso no es bueno para mi asma– los dos sonríeron y salieron del callejón.

1937  
Corrio por su vida, debe ver a su Steve otra vez, debe de verlo otra vez cuando ve un cuerpo redondo volando para pegarle al soldado que vino a matarlo –Comandante James Buchanan ¿Es usted?– dice la voz del soldado, pero no era un uniforme normal, era azul con blanco y franjas rojas encima de ello traía un saco de camuflaje, sonríe de manera socarrona bucky –¿quién lo pregunta? Usted señor soldadito de plomo, con ello le van a matar en este ambiente con ese uniforme– El otro se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla –¿en serio no me reconociste?– muestra esa sonrisa que hace tiempo no desplegaba a falta de su pareja– el morocho esta impresionado ante la voz –¿Stevie?... ¿Eres tu?– agarro sus mejillas importándole poco que lo vieran lo beso vorazmente, pensando que no lo vería otra vez, se despega de el –Dios santo… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan grande?– dice ahora el hombre mas bajito que, el enmascarado sonríe de una forma muy sincera, agradecida –¿Recuerdas ese dia que me salvaste en el callejón y a los pocos días fuimos a la expo de industrias Stark?, bueno pues ya vez que esas chicas te arrastraron, yo me encontré con uno de los científicos que estaban trabajando para Howard, sentía que me observaba pero no hice, bueno acortando la historia, soy un proyecto secreto, por eso el cuerpo y bueno la altura, bajito– dice en son de broma y le besa la nariz solo niega  
–hey recuerda que yo te cargaba hasta el departamento giganton– no pudo parar de sonreir en ese momento ¬–me dolerán las mejillas bucky y tu tendras la culpa¬– le agarro de la mano –vayamos a mi casa de campaña, no me enviaron con el escuadron solo que los nazis y algunos soldados de un nuevo regimiento llamado hydra me descubrieron– le llevo a una casa campaña en un claro del bosque, parecía armada por un boy scout, lo minimo que cabrian eran dos personas y abrazadas. Le echo un poco de gasolina a la leña que tenia enfrente y le echo un fosforo da un pequeño flamazo, la tarde en las faldas de los alpes austriacos era un lapso muy pequeño, cuando vio para arriba Steve estaban empezando a salir las primeras estrellas en el firmamento. –Es hermoso aquí dice tranquilo– le comento a su novio –lo se pero esta lleno de las ratas nacional socialistas– dijo con algo de hartazgo –ya quiero que esto termine pronto para poder volver a Brooklyn y empezar nuestra vida– lo vio con una mirada serena el rubio siente el hastio que hay ya en las tropas y el claro ejemplo es su pareja.  
–Lo se cariño pero no nos podemos dejar amendrentar por este tipo de personas que no buscan un bien común que solo buscan la perpetuidad de una raza pero no podemos dejarlos… Ademas la situación de nosotros en los campos de concentración, he oído hablar a un ingles llamado Turing que decodifico los códigos hace algunos meses atrás, durante una junta de inteligencia que nosotros también podríamos estar ahí si no hubiéramos vivido en Nueva york, esa marca del triangulo rosa– nego con enojo y miedo –no podemos permitirlo bucky, me molestan los bravucones, contra eso luchabas en nuestro barrio– al poco rato estaban ya en la casa de campaña estaban abrazados como si se fundieran sus cuerpos en la pasión, mientras que el mas compacto de la pareja lo penetraba, gemidos, murmuraciones de acciones que solo eran establecidas para la noche, la pasión que derrochaba todo el ser del super soldado, sabían que estaban ellos solos, tal vez no habría mañana pero sus gemidos, su pasión dada en esa pequeña casa de campaña habría de dar algo para recordar, después de aquello fueron misiones, no tenían tiempo para ellos aunque todo el equipo supiera de su relación incluida Peggy, era mas importante ganar una guerra que estar concentrándose en ellos.

2013  
Otra vez vio esa mirada pero no reconocio ese semblante, Steve, no pudo creerlo era su bucky, era la ultima persona que paso por sus recuerdos cuando caia en el agua helada, pero había perdido esa luz. Ahora era su contrincante, ahora era un soldado mas de Hydra. El pelinegro no le reconocio, sus recuerdos fueron borrados en el salón rojo no sabia que le habría hecho sobrevivir, recordaba un techo en una ciudad, pero ese hombre joven era su objetivo.  
Se abalanzo contra el mientras el rubio solo se protegia con su escudo cuando sin darse cuenta, le abrazo el rubio, le quito la mascara que traía y le beso mientras que la agente que le acompañaba que era la viuda negra miraba atónita el acto, cuando se despega, lo ve con lagrimas en los ojos –Bucky, por favor recuerda, no eres tu, es hydra… – Suspiro triste al verle actuar asi a su ex amante –no puedo eliminarte, no me obligues– lo ve con cara de no saber que decir el pelinegro y solo murmura –¿Stevie? ¿Eres tu?– dijo cuando oyo su voz sonrio con lagrimas –Si soy yo– agarra sus mejillas y las besas miles de veces para no olvidar el sabor de su piel –Bienvenido bucks– Dice feliz.

Presente  
Sonrio al mirar sus votos matrimoniales el rubio y ve una foto de ellos dos en la playa, bucks con una nueva protesis diseñada por Tony y con dibujos de el, sonriendo, mientras que en su cara tenían unos lentes de sol, cuando siente que le abrazan por detrás –Steeeeeeeeb, estoy aburrido, vayamos a molestar a Clint– dice su pareja como niño pequeño besándole los hombros –anda steveeee, stevieeeee te hago cariñitos despues además esto de la boda es aburrido, Pepper y natasha no me sueltan, ya me canse de buscar smokings– Nego el rubio –ya no te dejare juntarte con Tony es muy mal ejemplo, además– se suelta un poco y se voltea –no debes estar aquí, eres el novio y es mala suerte– se rie de buena gana bucky –amigo, te tengo una noticia los dos somos hombres, si podre ser el alfa pero no me vengas con eso ¿esta bien? Además vere a mi novio cuando se me de la gana– sonríe triunfante y solo le hace una trompetilla el rubio –pues yo sere el beta en esto, pero estoy mas grande que tu asi que aguántate, bajito– le dice en broma, mientras cierra su libreta.  
–Ahora vayamos afuera a ver que nos depara nuestras actividades de grupo, ya vez desde que Thor tiene a su hermano aquí no se calla con las odiseas de los reinos– dijo el rubio y niega –vayamos capipaleta, ya que soy bajito, tu eres giganton y estuviste congelado asi que seras conocido como capipaleta– le saca la lengua –ja! Que bromista eres– le pega un suave golpe en su hombro, se paran mientras que steve se da un momento de admirar el trasero de su pareja, sintió la mirada el nuevo vengador, sonrío y voltea en su hombro -¿Te gusta lo que vez giganton- dijo con una sonrisa y en son de broma. Salen del penthouse de su pareja, cuando siente que le agarra la mano –Tu me devolviste ese tiempo y ese brillo cariño así que te quiero como ese primer beso que nos dimos bajo las estrellas en Brooklyn– Sonrio steve y por medio de un beso le prometio mas que en los votos que el había escrito.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te guste Kiri :3


End file.
